


The Strange Case of Saki Sanobashi

by LittleWingedKuriboh



Series: "I found Saki Sanobashi" but it's various AUs [1]
Category: Go For A Punch, Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, Saki Sanobashi - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWingedKuriboh/pseuds/LittleWingedKuriboh
Series: "I found Saki Sanobashi" but it's various AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044633
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I recently learned about a “lost media” anime known as “Saki Sanobashi.” It was in a video about real lost media that people actually managed to find. The guy said, “Lots of people didn’t believe these were real, like **Saki Sanobashi**.” I hadn’t heard that name before, so I decided to do a quick Google search.

I found a Reddit post by someone claiming to be the OP of Saki finally confirming the whole thing to be fake, but I had just found it, so of course part of me doesn’t want to believe it. The proof this “OP” was asked to provide seems like just as much of a joke as the original 4chan post where they claimed Saki originated, so I wanted to do just a bit more digging.

And I found it.

Well, sort of. Turns out, “ 咲さんのばし" or “Saki-san's Bash” was going to be a Japanese stage play- a musical- but when that fell through, the songs were cut and it was turned into an OVA. I can imagine what the 4chan poster saw was just the final scene. They probably got "Go For A Punch" from one of the cut songs. But, as for the play itself:

It was a Japanese adaptation of Jekyll and Hyde.

And guess who ended up being the main character...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just going into my thought process after getting bullied on the Saki subreddit

-I was originally going to make a "creepypasta reading"-style video of the first chapter of this before just mindlessly posting it on r/sakisanobashi without really thinking about how I wrote out the first two paragraphs, my excuse being "all the fake leads here are painfully obvious jokes so I wanted to make something more serious"

-The person also made a comment along the lines of "no one cares you're in a play, we just want to find Saki," to which I corrected them, saying the "guess who got the main role" line was referring to Saki, which I'll elaborate on in the next point. I ended up changing the line on this version, since I could do that without deleting it and completely starting over, to try and make that a bit more clear

-The story of "Saki-san's Bash" was going to be a somewhat "modernized" version of Jekyll and Hyde, where Saki throws a big end-of-school-year party that quickly goes awry with events similar to that of the musical. I described the nine girls in the bathroom as the final scene of the play, where Saki asks the only other surviving girl to drown her to get rid of "Saki-san" for good before the police finally break down the door. This was to parallel Jekyll's fate in the end of the book, where he ends up killing himself to be rid of Hyde, and Utterson and the butler break down the door to his lab and find him dead mid-transformation.

-I do plan on making this into an actual story, hence the ""I found Saki Sanobashi" but it's a Jekyll and Hyde AU" series, but I'm having some trouble with it. In the first post, I cited "Go For A Punch" as one of the songs that was cut during the transition to OVA, but I can't find a good song from the musical to adapt into something like that, and I've never been that good at songwriting, so I can't exactly make a brand new song either


End file.
